Touch screen systems such as capacitive touch screens generally include a sensor matrix or array and a control circuit. The control circuit measures capacitive loading on the array to determine the position or location of the touch on the array. The array is mounted on a translucent screen or substrate. The control circuit generally receives electrical power from power circuitry which is electrically coupled to the control circuit. The power circuitry can be comprised of a power supply and fan.
The touch screen is typically utilized in conjunction with a liquid crystal display or other light sources. The display projects variable images upon or through the touch screen. Touch screen systems also can include various computer equipment such as a motherboard, ISA cards, hard drives, memory, floppy drives, graphic devices, or other equipment for enhancing the functions and capabilities of the touch screen system.
Prior art touch screen systems including the touch screen, display, and computer equipment are generally contained in an enclosure comprised of a front bezel or shroud and a back enclosure. The touch screen components including the control circuit, sensor array, and power circuits are located on a single chassis between the shroud and the rear enclosure. The display and computer equipment are also located between the rear enclosure and the shroud. The shroud is typically fixed to the rear enclosure by screws or other fastening devices.
Heretofore, when service personnel performed diagnostic tests or repairs on the touch screen system, the shroud had to be removed from the rear enclosure and the touch screen system had to be partially disassembled to gain access to the display, computer equipment, power circuits, electrical connectors and other components. This configuration of the enclosure and touch screen system is particularly disadvantageous for replacement, repair, and adjustment of periodically serviced equipment such as displays. For example, the light tubes associated with the display typically require replacement on a regular basis. Thus, the prior art configuration for touch screen enclosures and touch screen systems increases the time and cost associated with servicing and manufacturing a touch screen system.
Further, prior art touch screen systems are employed either within a wall or cabinet or mounted to a post or boom. Mounting the enclosure within the wall or to a post makes it difficult to access the various components even when the shroud is removed from the rear enclosure unit because the enclosure remains fixed within the wall or to the post. These mounting configurations require service personnel to disassemble the touch screen system and enclosure for major service.
Thus, there is a need for an enclosure system optimized for ease of serviceability. There is also a need for a touch screen enclosure having a hinged mounting interface which provides access to the electrical connectors and components associated with the computer equipment. Further, there is a need for an enclosure system having separated compartments for holding the touch screen and the computer equipment, and having a hatch for providing access to electrical connectors.